As long as you're there
by picturestoburn
Summary: It happened so fast. Before Emma even had a chance to realize what the hell was going on, the curse had already been broken and against all odds, she was the one to break it. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**As long as you're there**

**Swan Queen**

**Author's note:**

So this is basically a short first chapter. As much as I want, I can't jump to Swan Queen in this chapter because I had to make an introduction first. But there'll be plenty of them hot ladies later, promise. Just to make it clear, the second chapter is about the unresolved sexual tension between Swan Queen _before _the curse was broken, so yeah. Enjoy!

**I don't own OUAT, sadly. Somebody buy me Once and I'll love you forever.**

It happened so fast. Before Emma even had a chance to realize what the hell was going on, the curse had already been broken and against all odds, she was the one to break it. Henry's childish (at least that's what she thought) theories were actually true. Of course, there was no escape from the guilt. Somehow she felt ashamed for not believing in her own son. It had all seemed so incredibly unreal. She knew what it was like to have a wild fantasy as a kid and then, growing up, completely lose it. One day you just forget you were even a kid. And so, she hid Henry's storybook to prevent him from making more things up before it was too late to go back.

''_Jesus, kid. Archie said that I can't crush all your dreams, but I think it's gone too far. I've already been here for a year and nothing has changed! I know you believe in it. I know you want it to be true, but it's time to move on. Maybe they're not going to get their happy ending. Maybe they're stuck in Maine forever. They just have to learn to accept it and from what I've seen, they already have. You need to do it too, kid. I tried. I really, really did. Do you know that there's nothing that I can do? Hell, I don't even know what to do!'' _came an outburst one night when Henry had showed up, claiming that he had found a way to break the (nonexistent, like Emma kept repeating) curse. Operation Cobra was over the moment Henry had stormed out, teary-eyed and swung the door closed with a loud bang. There was no way to deny the rush of guilt that took over, but as a (half a) parent, she knew it was necessary.

So she kept trying to fix lives to get away from her own problems that she still had to face later.


	2. Chapter 2

**As long as you're there**

**Swan Queen**

**Author's note:**

There it is. The sexual tension. Well, and angst.

**November 12, 2011**

''_What on earth do you think you're doing?''_ A sharp voice that made Emma drop her coffee all over her brand new jeans and turn around, interrupted the blissful silence the sheriff hadn't had in a couple of weeks or so due to unusually many accidents.

''_Hello to you too. I'm doing my job as you can see. And then, I should probably change my clothes later if you don't mind. Having a bad day, sunshine?''_ the snappy response came almost instantly, making the brunette scoff sarcastically and roll her eyes . Apparently, Emma wasn't the only one with the fast replies. Regina was as equally good as she was, maybe even better.

''_Don't play smart with me, miss Swan. I'm talking about you and my son. Last time I checked, you were a sheriff, not a god. Trying to control Henry's life isn't your duty. So instead of putting ideas into my son's head, you should do your job. That's what you get paid for.''_

As surprising as it was, Emma was dumbfounded for a moment. The cause of her blank mind was the accidental eye contact with the brunette. It was almost as Regina had planned this to shut her up. So the moment their eyes met, Emma forgot how to speak let alone all decent comebacks she was thinking about just a moment ago. All she could do was try not to collapse or do something worse and let the mayor win. After a few painful minutes of an intense staring contast and gathering the strength to look away, Emma finally tore her eyes away from Regina's, managing to open her mouth somehow.

''_Last time I checked, he was my son too. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't go bossing him around all the time. And what's with you anyway? As a mayor, don't you have enough people to bring down? Henry needs a mother, not a tyrant. If you don't want me near him, at least be a decent mother and do __**your**__ duty.''_

Emma, immediately regretting the things that escaped her mouth, was on the verge of apologizing but the sudden guilt was interrupted by Regina's sharp words. The response was quick and cold.

''_A decent mother? You're not the one to lecture me about it.''_

And with that, the brunette turned around and swiftly left the room and a very unhappy Emma behind. Despite all the failed attempts, Emma just couldn't bring herself to take her revenge on the mayor. Because deep down inside, she knew the other woman was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**As long as you're there**

**Swan Queen**

**Author's note:**

I couldn't resist (again) and wrote yet another chapter. Thank god for weekends. Anyway, it's not the shortest one I have written but still pretty short because I just can't do long chapters. **Please note, every chapter (except the very last one) is about life when the curse wasn't broken yet.** The chapters, so far, have been angsty and I'm not sorry. I feel like Swan Queen is supposed to be like that because they were enemies in the beginning. They can't just wake up one morning and get together. It needs time and your patience. Also, thank you for the reviews.

Enjoy! (or not)

**November 13, 2011**

The day after the confrontation happened, Emma just couldn't help herself. The blonde had to go and apologize for her unnecessarily harsh words towards the mayor in order to get rid of the unpleasant feeling that wouldn't go away. It was odd. Emma Swan was a lot of things, but not the ''feeling guilt'' type. Sure, she'd feel it occasionally after arguments with Henry or Mary Margaret. She thought she'd never be ashamed after a small fight with the bitch town mayor who had this unexplained hate for her. But yet, she found herself knocking on the door of her office, wanting nothing more than forgiveness. She had no idea why she was doing this. Maybe, as a mother, she knew what it was like to be criticized. Maybe it was just some sort of a weird day where she was doing things she normally wouldn't. Either way, her heart skipped a beat or two when she heard a familiar, bossy voicecommanding her to come in.

''_Miss Swan. What a surprise. I thought you wouldn't have the courage to come here, not to mention looking me straight in the eyes after the incident yesterday. Well then, what do you want?''_ said a perhaps too surprised Regina (not that it was shown), tapping her foot in anticipation.

It took Emma a couple of seconds to respond. All the little courage she had was gone and instead of thinking straight, she was mentally cursing, because why the hell didn't she think of an answer as to why she came here when she had the time. Thankfully, she found the appropriate words before the mayor had the chance to comment on her lack of audacity.

''_Well. You might think I'm crazy, but I came to apologize.''_

Regina's eyebrows shot up in an inner shock that didn't quite show due to the perfect self control the woman had developed. Emma Swan just kept surprising her again and again. Astonishingly, her answer wasn't a sarcastic one.

''_What you're here to do is not crazy in any way, it's surprisingly mature of you. I'm quite certain that we both need to apologize for the conversation we had. My words were uncharitable and too harsh because of the terrible day I had yesterday. So, your apology is accepted.''_

Emma sighed in relief, a half-smile gracing her face. Regina's words were not what she had expected. What she expected was scary silent anger the Mayor was so good at.

''_So, we're good now?''_

''_Correct. Now, miss Swan. I do not have time for all the nonsensical chitter chatter. If you have something to say, you should do it now and get back to your sheriff duties.''_

''_Well..''_

''_You do have something to say, don't you? Go on.''_

It was Emma's turn to be surprised now. Mary Margaret was right. The Mayor was far too good at reading people.

''_There's a thing I've wanted to ask you. You know, to avoid future outbursts and all that..''_

Receiving a nod from the brunette, Emma continued without hesitation.

''_Ever since I came to Storybrooke, there's been a rivarly between us. First it was because of Henry but now.. It's pretty reasonless, don't you think? So why do you want me to fail so badly?''_

The answer to Emma's question wasn't delayed. The Mayor answered quickly, like she was prepared for it.

''_Truthfully, miss Swan. Something tells me you want a good challenge and that's what I'm trying to give you.''_

Once again, not what Emma had expected.

'' _How considerate of you. I'm flattered. Being a sheriff is a big enough challenge, so you don't have to worry about me getting bored. I'm entertained, thank you very much.''_

And there it was. A smile. Not a sarcastic one like usually. A real, sincere smile that fit Regina incredibly well. There was a side of her that Emma didn't know even existed. She was so busy fighting with the woman that she had forgotten- Regina was a person too. A person with feelings. And with undiscovered sweet side that was rarely shown because of the tough mayor act she put on every day.

Unfortunately, the brunette's smile faded as quickly as it had appeared. It was caused by Henry's sudden appearance and the boy stood there, curiously eyeing his two mothers. They didn't seem like they were fighting so he flashed a cheeky smile, happy that they were actually trying to get over their immense hatred for each other.

Ten minutes later, Emma and her son were walking down the noisy street. Of course, Henry was curious and he had more questions than usual that Emma tried to answer the best she could. Why was she at Regina's office? What were they talking about? Why did the Mayor smile?

''_Look, you're bonding,''_ the boy finally said as they reached Emma's car. _''Good job. We'll need it for Operation Cobra. I mean, if you two get along, we don't have to worry about her suspecting something.''_

''_No, Henry. I'm not trying to get on better terms with her because of Operation Cobra. I'm trying because everyone seems to forget she's a person too. So I just want to get to know her better.''_

''_That's good,''_ the boy replied cheerfully.

And yes, Emma thought. Yes it was. There was a sweet side of Regina that the blonde wanted to discover and she would do everything in her power to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

**As long as you're there**

**Swan Queen**

**Author's note:**

I decided to make this fic 1-5/6/7 chapters long or so. Also, I'll take my chances and throw in some Rumpbelle and some other pairings too (they'll be mentioned). Don't worry, this fic is still Swan Queen centric and all that jazz, it's just nice to mention how the people of Storybrooke are doing.

**December 23, 2011**

Everyone and everything in Storybrooke was ready for Christmas: heavily decorated Christmas trees in heavily decorated houses, every single radio station playing old Christmas songs, people wearing big smiles and pink cheeks. Even Regina's office was decorated, it seemed like the Mayor was in Christmas spirit as well. She was unusually kind and didn't even bother trying to make Emma's life more difficult than it already was. It was surprising to the people of Storybrooke to see them so peacefully co-existing (Mary Margaret even thought that Regina was possessed by an alien), but only Emma knew it was because of the conversation between them a month ago. Regina had probably given up trying to ''entertain'' her and the blonde was grateful for that.

She was just trying to find Archie's dog who had once again wandered off somewhere when she ran into Henry, who gleefully announced that he had figured out who Mr. Gold was. Emma was sceptical about the fairytale counterpart _(''Rumplestiltskin? Wasn't he the maniac who had a daughter? Really?'')_ so it took a lot of explaining to assure her. When she finally sighed in defeat it was late and she offered to give Henry a ride home, also agreeing to listening Henry babble about Beauty and the Beast all the way to the Mayor's house _(''Wait what? He's the Beast? But you said he was Rumplestiltskin!'' ''That's because he's both, Emma. Weren't you listening?'' ''It's not my fault fairytales are so confusing. I swear, the author of that book was a crack addict or something.'') _When they finally arrived, Regina was already standing at the door, noticeably worried and Emma was mentally counting seconds until the lecture about staying out late when Henry's with her (_''Oh hell no, kid. I'm not getting out of the car and near her. It's a disaster area.''_) Somehow Henry still convinced her and ten minutes later she was sitting on the comfortable couch in the nicely decorated living room, holding a cup of hot chocolate Regina so kindly offered her (_''If it's poisoned and I die, the beetle is yours, kid. Treat it with respect'_' in response to which Henry only shook his head in disbelief and muttered ''drama queen'')

Much to Emma's delight, she was soon left alone with Regina when Henry used doing homework as an excuse to leave. He shot Emma a thumbs up one more time and rushed up the stairs, yelling ''be careful with the mistletoe'' (_''Kid!'' ''Who put the mistletoe up in the first place?''_) After a few minutes, Emma was the one to break the silence Regina seemed to be so comfortable with.

''_So, how's it going?'' _

''_It's going fairly well. And yourself? Devoted to your job as always?''_

''_Yeah, you could say that. ''_

Once again, silence. Emma was so desperately searching for words but this time the brunette was the one to speak up.

''_I heard you're searching for mister Hopper's dog?''_

''_I am. How'd you know? I'm beginning to think you have a hidden camera in the Sheriff's Department.''_

''_Oh, that's not the only place I have a hidden camera in. I didn't know miss Margaret had such lovely furniture.''_

The blonde immediately regret taking a sip from her hot chocolate. After coughing for awhile and many amused looks from Regina who was sitting across from her, she finally cleared her throat and managed to smile awkwardly.

''_She does,'_' replied a very red Emma.

Ten minutes later she was already standing outside, politely thanking the brunette for the hot chocolate and hospitality to which Regina only replied that it was her duty as a mayor. For a moment, Emma saw the sincere smile again. Little did she know, she would see it again that night in her dreams.

In the morning, Emma didn't remember what she dreamt of.


	5. Chapter 5

**As long as you're there**

**Swan Queen**

**Author's note:**

The story is sloooowly nearing it's end and Swan Queen is slooooowly happening. Also, angst. Also, overprotective Regina. Also, I should just stop talking now. Also, thank you for the kind reviews and adding this story to your story alerts.

So this chapter is basically VERY angsty and when I say angsty, I mean it. It was pretty intense to write it because there's some scurry shit. But still, I wrote it like that for a reason. Also, I'm truly sorry for ending this chapter with a cliffhanger. I just couldn't help myself.

Enjoy! (hahahahahahahaha jk.)

**March, 2012**

Christmas was long gone. Nobody seemed to notice that it was Spring and nobody had time to care. Emma Swan was no exception. The blonde was busier than ever, trying to solve the cases that were piling up day by day, week by week. Even on those rare moments when she wasn't working, sheriff Swan was still thinking about all the things left undone and all the people still in need of help. Had she only known that there was a person who so urgently needed help.

He needed to be stopped.

Emma had been hearing rumours about a man who escaped the local psychiatric hospital that was located underground. Of course, it seemed ridiculous to her. (_''Come on. There's no asylum in Storybrooke, much less an underground one.''_) The rumours slowly began to fade and after a few peaceful yet boring weeks, Henry Mills was the only one left believing in them. He was so desperately trying to warn Emma about the upcoming danger (_''Hold up. What you're trying to say is that your mother has been hiding it all this time? It's ridiculous, kid.'' ''Yes! And that's where she keeps Belle so mister Gold won't find her.''_) , but it was like she didn't want hear him at all. So he stopped trying, eventually admitting to being wrong.

Little did he know, Jefferson wasn't the only psychopath in town and Emma would be the one to realize that.

**March 23, 2012**

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Everyone was happy and content with their lives. Emma Swan was the only person in Storybrooke having a truly horrible day: first the pointless fight with Mary Margaret (_''He's weak, Mary Margaret! Can't you see? He's not the one if he can't even believe you.'_'), then Henry refusing to talk to her after the sudden end of Operation Cobra (''_Jesus, kid. Archie said that I can't crush all your dreams, but I think it's gone too far. I've already been here for a year and nothing has changed! I know you believe in it. I know you want it to be true, but it's time to move on. Maybe they're not going to get their happy ending. Maybe they're stuck in Maine forever. They just have to learn to accept it and from what I've seen, they already have. You need to do it too, kid. I tried. I really, really did. Do you know that there's nothing that I can do? Hell, I don't even know what to do!'' ''Nothing's changed because you don't believe in it!'') _and then some weird woman yelling at her for no reason. On top of all that, she accidentally left the keys of Mary Margaret's flat in her office, which resulted in turning her car around and speeding back to the Sheriff's department where she was greeted by someone sitting on _her chair_ behind _her desk,_ holding a loaded gun in his shaky hands.

Emma froze mid-step when she saw the stranger sporting a blood stained shirt. It looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. There he was, angrily staring at the sheriff, even though there was no way she was the one he was so angry with. But yet, Emma was the person he was pointing the gun at and there was nowhere to run.

Neither of them said a word for what it seemed like an eternity (and the stranger wasn't probably going to) until Emma began talking, fear clear in her usually strong voice.

''_Excuse me, but what exactly brings you here? Oh and can you possibly put the gun away? It's kinda freaking me out.''_

A whole minute passed in silence. She was about to give up trying to get an answer from the man (and looking around to find something to hit him across the head with) when she was suddenly surprised by his unusually thick accent. It was hard to understand him, but when Emma finally managed to, his intentions were made very clear to her.

''_You're the only way to hurt her.''_

''_Hurt who?''_

''_The Mayor.''_

Emma didn't even bother trying to hide the dumbfounded expression on her face as the words escaped his mouth.

''_I don't get it. How can I be the only way to hurt the Mayor?''_

''_She cares about you.''_

It really wasn't the appropriate time for a sarcastic scoff, but the blonde just couldn't hold it in. Even if she had doubted the sanity of the stranger, it was so very clear now- he was completely and utterly mad.

''_Are we talking about the same person here? I am probably the last person Regina cares about. Well, not exactly the last. She isn't so keen on Mary Margaret either-''_

She never got to finish her sentence.

Two blocks away, Regina Mills, who was angrily pacing back and forth in hopes figuring out a place Alistair Compton would hide at, heard a gunshot. And she immediately knew where it was coming from.


	6. Chapter 6

**As long as you're there**

**Swan Queen**

**Author's note:**

See? You didn't even have to wait for _a long time._ I didn't have the time to write a super detailed chapter with descriptions and all that jazz because I couldn't wait to update you on what happened to Emma, so yeah. (and partly because I have this huge writer's block that won't go away.) So this chapter mainly consists of dialogue. Bear with me.

**March 24, 2012**

''_You're fired.''_

Regina didn't surprise Emma like that for the first time, but it was definitely the first time it made Emma flinch. The blonde was still shaken up because of what had happened the night before and so, every little rustle in the leaves made her jump.

''_I beg you pardon?''_

''_You heard me. You are no longer in charge. I already began the search for a person that would gladly replace you.''_

''_Hey, have some respect. I almost got shot yesterday and now you want to fire me?''_

''_I don't want to fire you, miss Swan. I already did.''_

''_Care to explain?''_

''_There's nothing to explain,''_ the mayor raised her voice, clearly angered by Emma's audaciousness to argue with her. The brunette was about to leave without further explanation when the other woman so boldly blocked her way out. Emma was on a mission. And she wouldn't give up before getting what she wanted.

''_Yes, there is. You're not leaving my office until I understand why I'm fired.''_

''_As I said, it's not your office anymore. Now step out of the way.''_

''_Regina!''_

''_I didn't give you the right to call me by my first name.''_

''_I didn't give you the right to fire me.''_

''_I don't find explaining necessary.''_

''_Good. Then I don't find moving necessary. There's no better way than to spend the rest of the day here and have a staring contest with you.''_

''_It's my last warning. Move.''_

''_I'm not going to. And you know why? Because I'm fed up with you getting away without explanations all the time. Do you really think you can do anything just because you're the Mayor? No, Regina. You can't just storm in, tell me I'm fired and leave without saying anything.''_

''_Nonsen-''_

''_No. You don't get to speak. I do. I tried to be a better person. Hell, I almost succeeded. Turns out it's impossible to be a better person when it comes to you. That's why you don't have anyone, Regina. You don't care about anybody but yourself.''_

Knowing Regina's temper, the chances of Emma getting slapped for saying that were high, but it was yet to come. And the slap she was expecting was purely emotional.

''_How dare you? I fired you because even though you're too blind to see it, being a sheriff is extremely hazardous. It's not a game, Emma. I hate to burst your bubble, but you're not the only one who would get hurt if something happened to you.''_

With these words, she rushed past a very gobsmacked Emma who wasn't even trying to block her anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**As long as you're there**

**Swan Queen**

**Author's note:**

I'm so incredibly sorry for the short chapter because I wanted to publish it so bad. Just so you guys know, the next chapter (8) is probably the last one. This fic is my baby and I'm sad to end it, but there will be more Swan Queen fics coming, promise. (maybe even a one shot sequel to this fic where they're spending the holidays together)

Now, I'll stop babbling and let you read it.

Enjoy!

**March 25, 2012**

''_We need to talk.''_

Regina didn't even look up from her paperwork.

''_What you really need to do is knock before you enter.''_ She smiled phonily in reply to Emma before going back to reading the paper. A few seconds later, she was already furiously scribbling notes on it, too busy to even tell the other woman to go away. As she did so, the blonde realized that Regina was no longer acknowledging her. She then proceeded to snatch the object of Regina's attention away from her and it didn't go unnoticed. Regina finally raised her eyes to give Emma the attention she wanted.

''_I don't care. You have something I want. And I want it back immediately.''_

''_I don't recall taking your manners away. I doubt you even had any.''_

''_Real funny. I want my job back.''_

''_Fascinating. I want my silence back. Apparently, it seems like I'm not getting it anytime soon. So why would you?''_

''_I'm not going to leave before I get an answer as to why I was fired in the first place.''_

''_Good luck with that, miss Swan,''_ the brunette only replied patiently, an unsincere smile on her face to hide the inner frustration.

She didn't get a reply from Emma.

The Mayor then stood up, purposefully taking a few steps towards the door to make sure she would get the message and leave her to work in peace. The other woman didn't move.

''_Nope. You're going to have to do a lot more to get me out of this office, Regina.''_

Against Emma's expectations, the Mayor didn't snap. Nor did she tell her not to use her first name.

The silence coming from her only encouraged the blonde to inch closer. And closer again. By the time they were almost nose to nose, Emma's heart was beating like a schoolgirl's upon seeing her crush. She couldn't hide the uncertainty on her face when she opened her mouth again, voice lower than it usually was.

''_I need it back.''_

''_As I said, it's dangerous. You could get killed.''_

''_Why do you care?''_

Silence. For the first time in her life, Regina didn't seem to find the words to express herself the way she wanted to.

''_I don't. My son, however, does. And if there's a person I truly care about, it's him.''_

''_Yeah, sure. That doesn't change the fact I want it back.''_

''_That doesn't change the fact you're not getting it back.''_

''_I am.''_

''_What are you going to do then, miss Swan? Sarcasm me to death?''_

She was expecting a snappy comeback.

What she got instead was Emma's mouth desperately pressing against hers and an unusual feeling in her stomach.

In that moment, Regina Mills felt whole again.


	8. Chapter 8

**As long as you're there**

**Swan Queen**

**Author's note:**

It's the final chapter.

Creys.

I must admit, I got a little (read: very) emotional while writing it.

Omg.

So.

I even prepared a speech for you, but I'm not going to write it all out.

Long story short,

I want to thank every single one of you for the reviews, favoriting and subscribing (is that what they call it?). Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine all the positive feedback that the story got. Oh and I wanted to apologize for my weird love for commas.

And now, for the last time, enjoy!

**March 25, 2012**

Exactly 13 seconds after Emma's lips met Regina's in a passionate kiss they both so desperately longed for, something happened. The ground began shaking, people screaming for help even though they didn't need it and the most suprising- they began to remember. Remember the magical things they weren't supposed to. Remember who they were and how they got to Storybrooke. Old lovers met each other, greeting their happy ending with endless tears and promises to never leave again. So did old family members, instantly leaving their Storybrooke counterparts behind. It was as the last 28 years never happened. There was nothing odd about the big portal that had appeared out of nowhere so that they could finally go back home. It was the door to their old lives and unfinished happy endings.

The pair of ex-arch enemies, however, didn't seem to notice at all until Regina's eyes popped wide open in shock.

''_The curse. It's broken,''_ she almost screamed, backing away from Emma. Fear, an unusual feeling when it came to Regina, was clearly written on her face. She wasn't afraid of the fact that the curse was broken. She was afraid of the fact that people remembered. Remembered what she'd done to them.

She was afraid of the fact that they'd want revenge.

Like Alistair Compton, they'd want to destroy her own happy ending.

**Half an hour later**

The usually so busy streets were empty. No children at school and no adults at work. Nobody wanted to take their revenge on the Evil Queen, much less to hurt Emma. All they wanted to was escape Maine.

There was nobody left but a few people not quite content with how everything turned out.

Rumplestiltskin wasn't going to leave. He was still waiting for a certain young lady trapped underground. And she was so desperately trying to get out of there. She was convinced he wouldn't leave without her. They'd go back together.

So when the woman responsible for Belle's misery came to free her, she stormed out of her prison for the last 28 years without saying a single word.

Fortunately, Beauty and the Beast were soon the ones to enter the fairytale world, hand in hand and ready to start a brand new life without curses and evil queens.

Now, the only unsatisfied person left was Snow White.

She wanted to see her daughter.

And the woman did so much more than that. She had the chance to finally hold her daughter and tell her how proud she was.

**Three hours later**

The portal didn't close. (_''It won't close until everyone that came through goes back. Regina's not planning on doing that. So it'll stay open and we can always pay you a visit and vice versa.''_) It wasn't the last time Snow White and Prince Charming saw their daughter. And it wasn't the only daughter they had. The couple got the chance to experience everything they dreamt of.

Emma had so many questions but she was content with them being left unanswered. The blonde didn't want to ruin the blissful silence as Regina held her in her arms, shifting a little once in awhile to plant a kiss on her lips and smile the brightest smile.

When she finally did ask something, it was only because she really wanted to hear it from Regina.

''_Why did you let me break the curse?''_

''_Everyone had their happy endings. I couldn't stand being the only unhappy one. As you can see, I found my happy ending. There was no point in keeping the others from getting it anymore. It was about time to end their misery, don't you think?''_

''_So, you're happy?''_ Emma couldn't help but hide a gleaming smile.

''_As long as you're there.''_


End file.
